


Tuesday Afternoon

by sistercacao



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex, truth or dare (uggggh I know)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistercacao/pseuds/sistercacao
Summary: Heero and Duo spend an afternoon together after school.





	Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I have... a thing about writing PWP smutty fics. And 2x1 in particular. And high school. This fic is like a combo of all my cliches, hah.

“So, what did you get for number 15?”

“I got... 4/3 pi.”

“Oookay... how about number 21?”

“Duo, do your own damn homework!”

“C’mon, Heero, be a pal!”

“No. And get off my bed if you’re going to drink Pepsi. You’ll get it all over the place.”

Duo, like usual, was hanging out in Heero’s room after school. Homework was spread across the floor and all over Heero’s bed like a sea of college-ruled notebook paper. Heero’s attention was divided between English and calculus as he sat cross-legged on the floor, a pencil and calculator in his hand. Duo, too, was holding a calculator out in front of him, but Heero strongly suspected he was playing video games on it instead of doing calculus homework. No one had to put that much concentration into derivatives.

Duo was lying on his back on Heero’s bed, his braid dangling over the side rather comically. Duo’s calculus homework was lying– face down, it appeared– on his stomach. His pencil had been placed on Heero’s bedside table, beside Duo’s Pepsi; schoolwork had been forgotten in lieu of the game on his calculator.

Well, at least he was being quiet. Heero stared at the braid swaying slightly in front of him for a little longer, before returning his attention to his homework.

He was on question 37 when from behind him came an upbeat little jingle of electronic beeping, Duo’s calculator signaling that he had lost the game. “Shit,” he heard from the bed. “Heero, you still working on calculus?”

“I have three more problems.”

“Oh. Okay.”

There was a pause.

“Hey, Heero.”

“Hm.”

“Let’s do something.”

Heero glanced up at Duo, who was now facing him, his head propped up on one open palm. “How about homework?”

“Funny, Yuy. I was talking about something _fun_.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno... got any good games?”

“Not before our homework is finished,” Heero said, sounding even to himself like an annoyed parent.

“Checkers? Monopoly?” Duo suggested.

“No.”

“Tic-tac-toe?”

“ _No_.”

“God damn it, I’m running out of ideas. Truth or dare?”

Heero frowned. “You have to be kidding me.”

Duo shrugged nonchalantly, grinning. “I hear chicks play it all the time.”

“And we’re chicks.” Heero sighed.

“Okay, I’m bored. Bite me.”

Heero cocked his head to the side, about as bemused an expression as he could ever muster, then snorted. “Truth or dare is pointless. People only want to play it when there’s some secret they want to know from the other person.”

Duo grinned again. “I dunno, Yuy, maybe I just wanna make you call Relena Darlian up and confess that you’ve got a major boner for her skinny ass.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Heero raised an eyebrow.

“She’d cream her pants over it, ya know,” Duo replied, seeing his eyebrow and raising him a suggestive grin.

“That’s sick,” Heero said, frowning at question 38. A few seconds after saying so, he gave a quick little shudder to reiterate.

“But it’s the truth.” Duo shrugged, adding, “there are a bunch of guys who’d _kill_ to be in your shoes, you know. With the Relena-creaming-her-pants thing.”

“Like you?”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Duo replied, “you see? That’s the kind of thing you’d need truth or dare to answer.”

“Hn.” Heero brought his attention back to his homework and didn’t reply back until he had solved the next problem. “It’s a pointless game, Duo. If there’s something you want to ask me, just ask me... without the bullshit.”

Duo rolled onto his back, putting his arms up behind his head. His braid once again slipped off the bed to dangle like a prehensile tail. That image worked well for Heero– Duo acted like a monkey most of the time, anyway.

“It’s not that there’s anything specific I want to ask you, really... I can’t think of anything off the top of my head, anyway. At least this way I can think of any stupid random stuff I don’t know about you and find it out. And I promise, for the sake of our manhood, I won’t tell anyone that we were playing a chick game.” Heero could tell even without looking that Duo was grinning with that one.

Heero was aware that Duo knew him well enough to know that he would always eventually let Duo get his way. It was just something about the boy; as much as he complained about Duo’s short attention span, he made it his job to keep him occupied. And that same something got really annoyed when other people tried to get in the way of that occupation.

“Fine.”

“All right!” Duo slid off the bed and joined Heero on the floor, pushing his homework aside to sit across from him. Heero glanced at it mournfully for a moment before Duo said, “Okay, Heero, truth or dare?”

Heero rolled his eyes. Just because he was indulging Duo didn’t mean he didn’t get to make a show of it. “Truth.”

“Have you got the hots for Relena?”

Heero snorted. “That one should be obvious.” Duo was still waiting for him, purple eyes wide with curiosity. “No,” Heero clarified.

“Why not?”

“That’s another question, isn’t it?” Heero smirked. “Truth or dare.”

Duo shrugged. “Dare.”

Heero thought for a moment. “Go do your homework and leave me alone.”

“Heero, that’s cheating!” He pouted, something Heero always found amusing. “New rule: no talking about homework.”

“We can’t spend all afternoon doing truth or dare instead of homework, Duo,” Heero nagged.

“Jeez, okay,” Duo sighed with dramatic exasperation, “we’ll do fifteen minutes and then go back to homework. Okay?”

Heero nodded. Everyone complained fondly of Duo’s short attention span, but Heero could always get him to reign it in a little bit when he asked him to. He liked to think that he was the only one Duo acted so cooperative towards. He certainly didn’t listen to his teachers when they asked him to tone it down, at least.

Having agreed to a time limit, Duo prompted Heero to continue. “Okay, so ask me again.”

“Fine. Truth or dare?”

“Hmmmmm... truth!”

“I thought you wanted dare.”

“I changed my mind!”

Heero rolled his eyes again. “Fine. Truth... why do you care about whether or not I like Relena?”

Duo shrugged, crossing his arms. “I dunno, I just think it’s funny. You get all weird when I talk about her liking you.”

“It _is_ weird.”

“Uh, okay. Most people would say you’re one lucky guy.”

Heero snorted. “Remind me to make that my next question.”

“Huh?”

“The way you talk about her, it’s like you’re the one who likes her.”

“Oh.” Duo scratched the back of his head. “Well, I don’t, you know. She’s cute, but... nah, she doesn’t do anything for me.”

“Then why do you always talk about her?”

“Hey, enough with the questions! It’s my turn to ask you. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Heero said, just wanting Duo to get whatever it was he wanted to ask out of his system.

“Do you like any of the girls at school? Like as in _like_.”

“I know, and no, not really.”

“Really? Huh.” Duo seemed to be contemplating that with some surprise.

“Truth or dare.”

“Uh... truth.”

“Do _you_ like any of the girls at school?”

Duo shrugged. “Nah, I guess not,” he said, pretty convincingly. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“What? Afraid of what I’ll dare ya to do?” Duo said, grinning.

Heero snorted. “Is that your question?”

“Huh? No!” Duo sat back and looked up at the ceiling fan while he pondered his question. Still staring at the ceiling, he blurted, “how far have you gone with someone else?”

Heero was completely blindsided. “ _What?_ ”

“That’s my question, Yuy.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I dunno. Curiosity? Comparison? C’mon, just tell me. It’s a legitimate question.”

“It came out of nowhere,” Heero said, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks.

“Nah, truth or dare always comes around to sex anyway. It’s the only interesting topic to talk about.”

“This is stupid.”

“Oh, now you’re just avoiding the question!” Duo whined. “C’mon, just tell me–”

“I... haven’t done anything.”

“–What? Are you serious?”

Heero glared, his face burning.

“Like, not even kissing?”

Heero shook his head, embarrassed by the dumbfounded look Duo was giving him. Christ, was it that big of a deal?

“Wow... that’s a surprise, Heero,” Duo said earnestly. “I wasn’t exactly expecting that.”

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Why weren’t you expecting it?”

Duo gestured vaguely with his hands, looking at Heero only when not staring at the ceiling. “I dunno... you’re a good-looking guy, you know. Relena’s not the first chick to really like you. I thought that you’d, you know, have had some... experience by now. You really haven’t even kissed anyone?” Heero glared again, and Duo flinched. “Sorry. Your turn. Truth or dare.”

Heero didn’t want to hear what was next on Duo’s ‘truth’ list, if it was anything like the last question. “Dare.”

Duo’s eyebrows shot up. “Dare...” he mused. “Let’s see.” He glanced over at Heero’s homework, lying close by, while he pondered. “Okay, I’ve got one.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

“ _What?!_ ” Heero’s eyes went wide. He _couldn’t_ have heard that correctly.

“Kiss me,” Duo repeated, completely serious.

Heero’s stomach did an odd little flip-flop and he immediately dropped his eyes to his lap. “I can’t do that!” he hissed.

“Why not?”

Heero brought his eyes up from the ground long enough to stare at Duo. “Because! We’re... guys! That’s...”

“Hey, girls do it all the time, especially during truth or dare,” Duo reasoned. “Besides, you’re my best friend. I can’t just let you go around being 16 and never having kissed anyone.”

This was weird. This was very weird. Weirdest of all, Heero didn’t really want to refuse. His eyes fell back down to his lap and refused to look back at Duo.

“Look, we’re keeping this whole truth or dare thing a secret anyway. Nothing that we say or do leaves this room, okay?”

Heero’s stomach flipped again, but he found himself nodding weakly. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Duo chuckled a little. “So come on. Plant one on me, lover boy.”

Heero looked up. Duo was leaning forward a little, watching Heero intently. Suddenly, Heero was very nervous. He didn’t know how to do this, after all.

But this _was_ Duo, he told himself, and it wouldn’t be like Duo to judge him just because he wasn’t a good kisser. He just had to do it.

Determined, Heero closed the space between them, keeping his eyes open so that he wouldn’t accidently smash their noses together, and pressed his lips to Duo’s.

It was only for a couple of seconds, and nothing registered until after he’d already pulled away. It hadn’t really tasted like anything. It hadn’t really felt like anything, either. Just soft skin against his lips for a moment, pressing back only at the last second. It had been over almost as soon as it had begun. Heero frowned as he mulled it over. So that was a kiss?

“Wasn’t much, was it?” Duo said, smirking, as he leaned back.

Heero gave him a look. “What do you mean?”

“Just kissing isn’t a big deal. It doesn’t really feel like anything, huh?” Duo smiled. “It’s gotta be at least open-mouth to be any fun.”

“It does?”

Duo laughed. “Hell, yeah, it does. It’s a _hell_ of a lot of fun, too.”

There went his stomach again. Heero swallowed. _Fun_ , he thought to himself, staring at Duo’s suggestive grin, imagining what he might be describing. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Duo’s mouth, his smile.

“My turn.”

“What?” Heero asked, confused. Oh yeah, he remembered. Truth or dare. Damn. “Truth or dare.”

“Hm,” Duo mused, chewing on his bottom lip. “Dare.”

“... Show me.”

“Huh?”

“Show me... what you were talking about before,” Heero said, talking to his lap.

“Huh?... _oh_. Huh.” Duo shifted his position slightly. “Okay. Get closer.”

He was nervous again. Still staring at the floor, Heero scooted closer until they were touching leg to leg. Duo’s jeans were a shade lighter than his, he noted. Interesting. He thought he might just stare at them all afternoon.

“Hey, Heero, you know, you gotta look up if you wanna do this.”

Awkwardly, Heero raised his head and noticed that he and Duo were really close together. He could smell Duo’s shampoo. It was nice, but it made his stomach do the craziest things.

“Okay. Close your eyes. I’ll, uh, start, and you just do whatever feels natural.” Duo smiled, licking his lips in the most distracting way. “‘Kay?”

Heero nodded. He closed his eyes, his heart pounding.

Slowly, Duo leaned in and pressed his lips against Heero’s. Heero pressed back, deciding he liked the way Duo’s lips felt slippery after he licked them. Then Duo’s lips parted, so Heero did the same, letting Duo suck gently on his upper lip, then a bit harder, leading Heero into a series of wet, open-mouth kisses that he would have been perfectly happy to continue forever. Then, he felt the hot, wet swipe of Duo’s tongue along his bottom lip and it was the most natural thing in the world for him to open his mouth and let Duo claim it. Duo’s tongue sought out his own, and they slid against one another, pulling back to catch breath only to press their lips with increasing urgency back together. Duo sucked on Heero’s tongue and Heero moaned unconsciously against Duo’s mouth. He was suddenly very aware of the effect this was having on the rest of his body. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, but he didn’t want Duo to ever stop kissing him.

After a delicious eternity, lack of breath caused Duo to pull away, panting. It took a long time for Heero to open his eyes again.

“Wow,” he breathed, before he could catch himself.

“Uh, yeah,” Duo said, suddenly not looking very sure of himself at all. “Shit.”

“Was I... okay?”

“Huh?” Duo gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. “Yeah, you sure were. Damn.”

Heero’s heart was beating ridiculously fast. He felt light-headed. He stared at Duo’s dark eyes, the flush creeping into his cheeks hidden slightly by his chestnut bangs. He watched as Duo’s chest rose and fell, his breath still coming fast.

Heero was suddenly moving on autopilot, something that wasn’t his brain, and wasn’t quite his heart doing his thinking for him, and he closed the space between them, knocked Duo to the floor, and kissed him again with renewed ferocity.

A growl or a moan escaped from Duo’s lips, getting caught up in Heero’s tongue, and his hands came up to grab Heero’s shoulders, tangle themselves in his hair. They’d barely broke apart to breathe before they were kissing again, almost painfully crashing their mouths together. Duo suddenly flipped Heero over onto his back and ground their hips together, making Heero moan with pleasure he’d never felt before. There were hands tugging at his belt, pulling his shirt up over his stomach. Something was changing in their demeanor. This was no longer just a kiss. Duo’s breath was ragged and sharp against his mouth, his kisses suddenly urgent and determined.

“Heero,” his best friend whispered hoarsely against his lips. His hand snaked into his unfastened jeans, rubbing the firm bulge behind his boxers.

Heero thought his heart would burst from his chest, but he didn’t want Duo to stop. Instead, he pulled him down for another heated kiss as Duo’s hand freed his painfully erect cock and pumped it roughly. He drew back to moan, and Duo smirked against the edge of his mouth, turning it into a trail of kisses leading up his jawline, finally taking his earlobe and snaking his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth.

“Jesus...”

Something in that exhalation stopped Duo in his tracks and brought him face to face with Heero again. “Uh, is this okay?”

“What?” Heero said over the crazy thumping of his heart.

“Uh, whatever is about to happen. Are you okay with this?”

Heero blinked. “Are you?”

“We’re keeping this a secret, right?” Their voices were both hoarse, roughened with arousal.

He nodded.

“Then, hell yeah I’m okay with this. Are you?”

Heero’s hand was already snaking back up into Duo’s hair as he said, “yeah.”

And that was all it took. Heero’s jeans were off, his shirt pulled up to his armpits, Duo’s mouth on his the entire time. God, if this was what kissing was like, he’d definitely been missing out on a lot. Forget kissing, anyway, since they were quickly progressing beyond it; whatever they were doing now was pretty fucking amazing.

Duo’s hands were all over him, exploring the compact planes of Heero’s body with enthusiasm. His mouth kissed a hot, wet trail down his jaw, his neck, to the dip of his collarbone, his teeth nibbling gently but forcefully on his tender skin. Heero’s hands seemed to move on their own, tangling in Duo’s hair, sliding down his neck and shoulders. The collar of Duo’s shirt was in his way, he decided. He wanted it off, _now_. He propped himself up onto his elbows and Duo paused in his path down Heero’s chest to look up through his untidy bangs in order to see what Heero wanted.

“Take... take off your shirt,” Heero panted, his voice coarse and unsteady.

Duo smiled a little, leaning up to take Heero’s mouth with his. God, he was so good at this! Duo sucked at his mouth, flicked his tongue briefly between Heero’s pliant lips, then leaned back and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Heero was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Duo was more muscular than he thought. He looked so good, shirtless and leaning over him the way he was.

Duo brought his mouth to Heero’s ear. “Your turn,” he whispered.

For a moment Heero thought he was talking about the game again, but Duo ran a hand up his chest and he realized he meant his shirt. Sitting up, Heero pulled his shirt off and was immediately tackled onto the floor again, Duo attacking his mouth, his tongue hot and powerful. A hand came up and cupped his jaw, then trailed down to his chest, Duo’s mouth following. The room was quiet except for the sound of Heero’s fast, short breaths. He couldn’t bite back the moan that escaped when Duo’s talented mouth closed around one of his nipples and he felt the gentle scrape of teeth teasing his sensitive skin.

“You like that?” Duo chuckled against his wet flesh, making Heero shiver.

“Uh... huh... Ah!” Heero cried out when Duo bit down again, not hard enough to hurt but certainly not softly. His hand slid down Heero’s chest and into the slit of his boxers, closing around his erection and pumping absentmindedly as his mouth worked Heero’s nipple. When Duo lifted his head again, his eyes were dark and he licked his lips as he gazed up at Heero.

“Hey, Heero?”

“Uh... huh?” Heero mumbled. It was really hard to talk while Duo’s hand was still wrapped around his cock.

“Can I try something?” Duo asked, stroking him, touching him, bringing his mouth down to trail wet-hot kisses down Heero’s chest.

“W-what?” Heero moaned. He couldn’t think straight anymore, his mind fogged by arousal and some brimming emotion that he might have been able to pinpoint, if only he could focus on anything but the way Duo’s mouth and hands felt on his body.

“I, uh... I want to try, um...” Duo looked down at his hand working Heero. “I want to try sucking you off.”

“Okay,” Heero said much too quickly. Duo chuckled, his laugh a low, sexy sound. Regrettably removing his hand from Heero’s cock, he positioned himself so he was crouched between Heero’s thighs.

“These have to come off,” he muttered, tugging at his friend’s boxers. Heero lifted his hips without protest and let Duo slide them down his legs and off, tossing them in a random direction. Duo didn’t even pause but swiftly brought his head down to take Heero’s achingly erect cock into his mouth.

“Duo!” Heero cried, his friend’s name a frantic whisper. Duo’s purple-blue eyes flickered upward for a moment as he pulled back and tongued the slit of the head, licking down and around the rim and then running his tongue fully down the shaft of Heero’s cock. Deft fingers slid delicately across the sensitive skin of his balls. Duo’s tongue teased his painfully sensitive erection until Heero thought he would cry for wanting more so badly. As if on cue, Duo ran his tongue down the shaft once more before wrapping his lips around Heero’s cock and taking it fully into his mouth.

Oh my god. Oh my _god_. Heero couldn’t even tell if he was speaking out loud or not. Duo’s mouth felt so amazing, so incredibly hot and soft and wet, his tongue persistently flicking against his nearly too-sensitive shaft as his mouth worked out a maddening rhythm up and down. It was overwhelming. It was better than kissing, better than anything Heero had ever felt in his entire life. His hands snaked down and tangled in Duo’s hair, pulling maybe a little too tightly as he thrust desperately into the other boy’s mouth. Duo’s fingers ran down the velvety, sensitive skin of his inner thighs, looking for a handhold as Heero writhed beneath them.

“Duo... I... I’m going to...” Heero gasped. “I’m sorry... I– Ah!” His words caught in his throat and all he could do was moan as the hot wet friction of Duo’s mouth became too much for him. He choked back a scream as he came, still blindly thrusting, fingers curling even tighter in Duo’s hair. His body jerked once, twice, three times and then finally stilled, his chest heaving, his breath coming in short hot gasps. From somewhere above him, Duo laughed softly, and then a warm hand cupped his cheek and those incredible lips were on his again, that white-hot tongue finding his. Duo’s mouth tasted salty and a little bitter. Heero frowned and broke the kiss.

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to–”

Duo only smiled, nose to nose with him. “Don’t worry about it. I wanted you to anyway.” He licked his lips experimentally. “It didn’t even taste bad!”

Heero exhaled in relief and exertion, reaching up to bring Duo back down into another deep, intoxicating kiss. Duo’s jeans felt rough and heavy against his intensely sensitive skin. He could feel the thick bulge of Duo’s cock through his jeans and he broke the kiss again, barely pulling his lips away to speak. “What about you?” He said, brushing Duo’s erection against his thigh.

Now it was Duo’s turn to look sheepish. “I... I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” He mumbled even as he began to unbutton his jeans.

Did he want... was Duo talking about having sex with him? Heero wanted to make Duo feel good, he wanted to make him come. He wanted Duo to keep kissing him and never stop. He wanted something from Duo he couldn’t quite articulate, not while his mind was still hazy from orgasm and lust and the sight of Duo shedding his clothes. He decided that if that was what Duo wanted, then what he wanted was to give everything to Duo.

“You’re going to need something, aren’t you?” He whispered, steeling his resolve. Duo looked up, eyes wide.

“You’re really okay with it?” Heero nodded. Duo smiled, so staggeringly attractive with his hair wild and his dark eyes so focused on his own. “Then yeah, you got any lotion or Vaseline or something?”

“Check the bathroom closet, there probably is something in there,” he replied, thankful that there was no one else home to see Duo stroll out of the room in nothing but his boxers with a very obvious erection.

He soon returned with a small plastic bottle. “Found some baby oil,” he said with an anxious smile. Heero sat up and Duo kneeled in front of him, kissing him softly. “I’ve, uh, never done this before, so, uh, I don’t have any condoms or anything,” he stammered, nervous in the face of just what it was he was about to do with his best friend.

“Yeah, me either,” Heero said. The tenseness in Duo’s smile was mirrored in the pounding of his heart, the lurching anticipation in his stomach. “It’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then, come here,” Duo said, pulling Heero’s legs out toward him. Heero leaned back to support himself on his hands, his knees resting on Duo’s thighs. Duo kissed him, his tongue swiping across Heero’s lips once more before he broke away and poured some of the slick oil from the bottle onto his fingers. Gripping Heero’s thigh with one hand, Duo slid the other under Heero’s legs and along the soft curves of his butt, working them apart gently to rub his slippery fingers against Heero’s opening. His purple eyes searched Heero’s face. “Let me know if anything hurts, okay?” He said.

Heero nodded, eyes closed in nervous anticipation. He inhaled sharply as Duo slipped one finger inside. It didn’t hurt, it just felt... different. Duo wiggled his finger around a bit, moving in and out, before working in another finger. It felt tighter but Duo could still work his fingers in and out of Heero easily. Heero decided he liked the way it felt, a little strange but not painful. He realized that Duo’s fingers weren’t nearly as large as his cock was going to be, but he tried to will himself not to tense up as Duo pulled his fingers out and tugged his boxers down, exposing his thick, heavy erection.

After smearing more of the baby oil onto himself, Duo gently pushed Heero down onto the floor, hitching his legs up so his knees rested on Duo’s shoulders. With one hand he positioned the head of his cock against Heero’s entrance. “Okay?” he asked one more time, maybe more for his own benefit than for Heero’s. Heero just nodded and with that Duo began to push himself slowly into him, guiding his cock inside against the unfamiliar resistance with one hand.

Heero stiffened automatically, his breath hitching. It hurt to be stretched this much. He tried to relax himself so that it would go easier. He watched Duo, whose eyes were closed, his tongue swiping over his lips unconsciously. His braid fell heavily over one shoulder as he leaned forward, the only barrier between Heero’s eyes and Duo’s miles of skin. He looked really, really good. Duo’s cock pushed slowly inside; he could feel it move deeper and deeper within him until he felt full with it. Duo’s eyes opened and he glanced at Heero anxiously. Heero gave him a wavering smile.

“Heero, holy shit,” Duo whispered. “This feels so good.”

Slowly, Duo pulled out halfway and pushed himself inside again with a soft groan. The tightness of Heero’s inexperienced body began to dissipate as Duo’s cock worked him open from the inside. Slick with oil, Duo slipped easily in and out, still controlling his movements so that he didn’t go too fast for Heero. Soon, the soreness of being stretched faded away and was replaced with that new sensation of being filled deeply, completely, by Duo. Sensitive nerves inside him began to make themselves known. This felt better than Duo’s two curious fingers, it was stirring something new and intense inside him.

Duo noticed Heero’s cock once again stirring to life and grinned. “That’s pretty impressive, man,” he chuckled. “Guess I’m doing something right.”

He began to thrust in earnest, pulling himself far out of Heero’s entrance only to eagerly plunge inside again, flooding Heero’s whole body with sensation. He had never imagined that it would feel like this. He was fully hard quickly, and Duo wrapped his fingers around Heero’s cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. He leaned forward, reaching deeper inside, pressing Heero’s knees nearly to his chest, and kissed him furiously, all frenzied tongue and hungry lips.

“Mm... mmm– Duo! Ah!” Duo’s cock hit something inside him that made his vision go white for an instant with intense pleasure. Oh God, what was Duo _doing_ to him?

“Heero... fuck, _Heero_ ,” Duo moaned against his mouth, thrusting into him with abandon now, pumping his cock frantically as their bodies slammed together. Heero felt that surge of pleasure building inside him again, Duo practically lifting him off the ground with the force of his momentum. Heero wrapped his legs around Duo’s waist, meeting his thrusts with the mindless impulse to strike that spot inside him again. He couldn’t control himself, couldn’t last any longer, and when Duo hit it again he cried out helplessly as he came, shaking as he spilled himself onto Duo’s hand and his own chest. Duo’s hand continued to pump and he threw his head back, matching Heero’s cry as he, too, climaxed, thrusting himself blindly, wildly into Heero before collapsing on top of him.

Heero wasn’t sure if minutes or hours had passed before he could move, could register that he was still on his back on the floor with Duo apparently unconscious on top of him. Duo’s body lay fully flush against his, the warmth of his bare skin intoxicating against Heero’s. Duo’s breathing was hot and ragged against his ear. Heero’s own breaths were short and heavy. Finally, Duo raised himself up on his elbows and peered down at Heero from behind his messy bangs.

“Sorry, I must be heavy,” he whispered.

Heero’s hands were up again, pulling the other boy down for a long, tender kiss, his lips and tongue soft, searching, expressive. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words, so he just urged Duo’s mouth, his tongue to do the talking for him. When he pulled back, Duo was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Uh,” Duo stammered, looking down at his friend-cum-lover. “I, uh... we’re a big mess, huh? I should get a towel or something to clean us up.” He began to pull away, but Heero’s hand shot out and grabbed Duo’s arm before he could leave.

“Truth or dare.”

Duo began to laugh. “What?”

“Do you like me?” Heero swallowed, watching the surprise flicker across Duo’s face. Surprise, and then a softness, a tenderness as Duo smiled, shrugged with one shoulder.

“I... yeah. Isn’t it obvious?” Duo mumbled, lifting his hand to brush Heero’s bangs out of his eyes.

“I like you too,” Heero said, “just you, nobody else.”

“Oh man,” Duo whispered, almost too quiet to hear. “That frown you make when you get serious,” he muttered, more to himself than to Heero, “it’s just too damn cute.” He leaned down and kissed Heero softly on the lips, then smiled that distracting, sexy smile. “Shit, what are we gonna do?”

“Well...” Heero blinked, looking around, “we should probably start with our homework.”

“No fucking way!” Duo was really laughing now. “You can’t be serious!” He sat up, scratching his head, and looked around at the mess they’d made, clothes and papers everywhere, both of them sticky and wet. “How can you even think about homework right now?”

“We were supposed to get started a half hour ago,” Heero said. But his mind wasn’t even really on homework; instead, all he could think about was the long-haired boy in front of him. Without even waiting for Duo to turn toward him again, Heero leaned forward and kissed him. “After all, truth or dare took a lot longer than you said it would.”


End file.
